Velvet Treasons
by Katsumi Kobayashi
Summary: Three girls(Saffronite Shankerman, Larrissa Fedor, & Nola Garamode)are called from the Swedish branch of the DWMA, REAP Academy, to increase the DWMA's numbers. The Kishin Asura has finally been defeated a month ago. But another danger lies in wait of not only the girls, but the world. And it's not madness. This story will be moved to Asa Nakamuras profile soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Katsumi: Hey all you crazies! How's it going? WELCOME to the first ever chapter of Velvet Treasons! It's the sequel to Stringing Souls. In this sequel, three girls are called from the Swedish branch of the DWMA, REAP Academy, to fill in for three students that went mysteriously missing a year ago. The Kishin, Asura, has finally been defeated a month ago. But another danger lies in wait of not only the girls, but the world itself. And it's not madness. Here goes!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blue- Headed Freaks And Constant Fandom.**

**Saffronite**

"This is all we get?" Larrissa moans. I grunt in response as I unpack my suitcase. We asked for a MANSION, but no. Instead we get this sucky apartment. At least it's better than getting kicked out and forced to be on the street. But we hear whispers at our door and giggles constantly, since the moment we walked in the apartment. Which was about five minutes already. Nola is sitting on my bed, eating a rainbow colored, giant lolly pop. Hence the nickname, "Lolly". Larrissa, or Riss, is moaning and groaning on how she doesn't have enough closet space, and that Headmaster Felix gave us better.  
I finish unpacking, and stomp to Riss's room. I turn the knob and see her lying on the floor, saying that she can't unpack because she's too tired from the movie. I point to the front door, motioning that she should see who's there. She sighs and hangs her head low.

"Saffi, why can't you just go and answer it?" she asks. Saffi's the nickname that Lolly gave to me. I shrug my shoulders in response as Riss's red- headed figure trudges out of her room. She turns the doorknob. A small crowd of people enters my view. They all gasp as Riss glares at them all. Then, quite suddenly, a blue- headed someone bursts inward, making Riss stumble. The blue- haired fellow stands atop our coffè table.

"I! AM! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! DEFEATER OF THE KISHIN ASURA!" he yells. I've heard about him. Yes. He did, as I recall, help defeat the Kishin. But it seems as if Black*Star is about to get a Black Eye. I take some steps toward him. He grins. "You think that you can defeat the great Black*Star, peasant?" he asks. I smile slyly. He lunges at me, ready to preform Soul Menace. I grab both of his hands and push his two pressure points at his elbow, and thrust him to the floor. He staggers up and plants his hands on my stomach. I don't move. He tries to use Soul Menace, but nothing happens. He gives me a confused and bitter look. I open the window closest to us while dragging him by his shirt. I place him in front of it, facing me. In one second, he is flying out of my window with two black eyes from my double sucker punch. Lolly is still in my room, but she is watching as Black*Star flies. She giggles.

"Wow! Look at him goooooooo!" she exclaims, wide blue eyes wide with excitement. I sigh. How could she be so stupid sometimes? She is more brilliant than Riss or me at schoolwork, though. And she is a fantastic Meister. She has long, golden hair that sweeps over her shoulders and a heart- shaped face, with blue- green eyes and clarabow- ish lips. Her usual wear is some navy blue knee- high socks and painted converse all- star's, a pleated white mini skirt, and a white cut- off tank top with a picture of some red cherries on the hip area.  
Unlike her, I am the tallest of our partnership with dark brown, almost black, pigtails that end around my lower shoulder area. They are low pigtails, the kind where the hair tie starts at the bottom of your ear. I am five nine, lean and muscular. My features are sharp and angular, and I have one dark blue eye, and one emerald green one. I usually wear black jean shorts, and a black and white Led Zeppelin tight t- shirt. And I also wear black, shiny combat boots, size nine. I have huge freakin' feet.  
And finally, Riss. Riss has fiery red hair that goes to her elbows, pulled back into a pony tail. She has brown eyes and a crooked grin that she usually wears everywhere she goes, like she's about to pull a prank or something. Riss is five foot seven. She wears a white tight long sleeved shirt and a grey zipper mustache jacket, AND blue skinny jeans. She has a duck tape bow tie and checkered suspenders. Now, we really should be off to school, so I tap Riss and Lolly and point toward the door. They nod, and we walk out. I notice that our fans are no longer here as I shut the door.

* * *

The DWMA is not like our private school, REAP Academy in Sweden. REAP stands for Rena Esther Amelia Pardona, for that was the person who founded it's initials (it's a coincidence that her name spelled out REAP). Yes, we did have fans at REAP, but not like this.  
We have fans because we have been on the front page of Meister And Weapon magazine about fifty times. We were even in the centerfold once (we REALLY needed the money), but we are really known for being Sweden's sweethearts. Well, ass- kicking sweethearts, that is. We have collected fifty witches' souls by know, and one hundred sixty- five human kishin eggs. But we give those souls that we get to Headmaster Felix. Lolly has been awarded the title of a two- star Meister, but Riss and I do not want to be Death Scythes. We like being students, and we want to get a full education in school before becoming Death Scythes.  
We walk into a man called Professor Stein's class for third period. He is supposed to teach us about Soul Studies, but instead, we start a dissection lab on a live baby Panda. Me being an animal rights activist get up violently from my seat, storm down to the poor thing's cage, and use a bobby pin that I keep with me to pick the lock. I gently pick up the panda and hold it like it is a human child. I turn around. Professor Stein is looming over me, a crooked grin plastered on his face. He starts twisting the screw in his head.

"If it isn't one of Sweden's sweethearts," he says, smoke on his breath. Lolly and Riss are sitting back and sighing. I huff in agreement to Professor Stein's last words. I sense some crackling energy behind his back, and leap over his head just in time to hear the Professor's hands clapping in an attempt to use Soul Menace on me. He whirls around to face me. "You're a tricky one, aren't you?" He jabs a punch at me, but I duck and step backwards, still holding the trembling Panda. He sends a flurry of Soul Menaces at me, but I dodge each one, stepping backwards on each one. I am backed against the door. He sends one final Soul Menace which destroys the door completely. I rush out to the girl's bathroom, and set the Panda on a toilet seat. Seconds later, Stein comes barging in. I grab the Panda.

"Give it here, Saffronite Shankerman." I reluctantly hand the poor thing over. I trudge behind Stein back to class, and he sets the Panda down on the dissection table. He chains it down and pulls out his scalpel. I suppress a grin as I head back up to my seat and sit down. He rips the thing open like it's toilet paper. Which, it is. An explosion of stink erupts into Professor Stein's face, and streamers, and toilet paper. He is frozen, but then he gives a laugh.

"Impressive, Saffronite Shankerman. Thank you for the comic relief!" Riss, Lolly and I both Brofist eachother in celebration. This might be fun after all.

* * *

**Katsumi: Ya like? Thanks for all of your support, peeps! It keeps me going. And I will be able to update more often now that my novel is FINALLY complete! You guys are the best! Remember to R&R! And remember, this is a cooperative fanfic, so some chapters might be late. My friend Asa Nakamura and my other friend Memory Rise are my two partners in crime. Thanks! Katsumi, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katsumi: Hey, all you peeps! Yeah, it's me, Kitkat! And yes, that's what you all can call me now. Guys, I'd like to really thank you for supporting me and my stories. It really makes my day. So, without any further ado, I give you Chapter 2 of Velvet Treasons!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Misunderstandings.****  
**

**Saffronite**

School is easy. They taught more difficult stuff than this at REAP. But the only thing that I am worried about is Soul Resonance. Even though REAP taught Lolly, Riss and I many very essential things, it never taught us Soul Resonance. They think we are powerful enough. Which we are. But this supposedly makes us even stronger. So, here we are in the school yard, trying to Resonate. Lolly is holding Riss and I in our weapon form, twin Sai. Well, almost twin. Riss has the word "Sun" etched down her middle shaft (Swedish for sun), and a little sun etched below the last letter. I have the word "Månen" etched down my middle shaft (Swedish for moon) and a crescent moon engraved below my last letter. Our handles were wrapped in black ribbon. But the actual weapon part of us was silver. Weapon Silver, that is. Only a few are born with that type of strength. It is a coincidence that Riss and I are practically the same. We didn't know each other until attending REAP together. Well, that isn't true. We went to the same preschool together. But still. . . Then Lolly came along, and it was like something just clicked. And there. We were all partners.  
We are concentrating hard on the Resonance. I feel ready. Riss and Lolly state they are ready. We all take a synchronized breath, and scream, "SOUL REASONANCE!" Blue engulfs Riss, and silver light swallows me. I feel a surge of power, as Riss and I elongate and come together, forming two raindrop blade swords. This surge of power. . . Is incredible! Then, it stops and Riss and I shrink back down to our normal Weapon forms. Riss and I transform back into our human form as Lolly's knees buckle and she drops to the floor. She coughs a little, her eyes wide open.

"T- too much," she splutters. Riss and I both grab one of her arms each. We haul her to her feet. She staggers back up to the school with us, getting better with each step, and going back to her original self. I sigh as I drop her arm and she runs with Riss to try and catch a butterfly. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

We take our seats in Professor Stein's class. Today, he starts talking about how to use Soul menace. I already know how to do it and prevent it, so I stare aimlessly off into space. It is not until half the class is done, that a boy and two girls come banging into the room. The boy is grumbling at the two girls like they did something truly horrible. Stein stops reading from the text and stares at the three teens.

"Hello, Kid. Liz. Patty," he greets, as if this is a normal thing. "Please take your seats." The boy still grumbles to himself as he storms up to where I am sitting. He stops abruptly when he sees me. His pale face looks at me like he is far more superior.

"May I ask why you are in my seat?" he states, miffed. I feel myself blush slightly. But I keep a straight face and shrug. "Is that your answer? Just shrugging? Get out of my seat!" I shake my head. Spoiled brat. Just get another seat! "Why don't you speak?! Are you ignoring me?" I point to an empty seat at the end of the row below me. "Are you Dumb or something?" My cheeks burn. Why did he just call me stupid? Haven't I responded? "So you _are_ Dumb." My eyes well up with tears he doesn't even know me, and he's calling me names! I get up out of my seat and push past him, sprinting out of the classroom. I can't let the tears fall. No! That shows weakness, and I am not weak. . . But I still collapse in tears as I rush down the hallway. I turn a corner, and come upon a corridor with no doors. I put my back to the wall and slide down slowly. I sniff loudly and gulp for air. I _know_ that I'm overreacting, but something about that boy. . .  
I put my face into my knees to form a temporary barrier, and close my eyes. Why would he call me stupid if I just don't like to speak? I hear footsteps coming down the hall, closer to me. I also hear my name being called and shouted. The slower footsteps grow closer, but the shouting and running fades away. I bite my lip to suppress more tears. The footsteps stop. I sense someone crouching besides me. I wonder who it might be.

"I'm sorry," a male voice mutters. I turn my head slightly and open one bloodshot eye. The boy is sitting next to me. I stand up, angry. How dare he, saying he was sorry after he directly told me I was stupid! "I didn't know that that was a sensitive topic!" he calls, getting up.

A sensitive to-?!

"I know I would be sensitive toward it if I couldn't speak." Speak? He thought I couldn't sp- Oh. That meaning of Dumb. Gosh, now I feel so stupid. I smack my hand to my face and take a deep breath.

"I- I can speak," I whisper. The boy stops coming toward me. "But I just don't like to. I thought you said I was stupid. I'm just used to the fact that people know that I just don't like to speak. I feel so freaking stupid."

"N- no! I just didn't know. . . If I did, I wouldn't have said anything about you being. . ." My gosh, this is awkward. I turn to face him.

"And I usually don't talk to strangers," I say, tugging on both of my pigtails. The boy's face falls as he studies me. He tenses, and holds out his hand.

"My name is Death the kid. Who are you?" I take his hand and smile slightly.

"My name is Saffronite Marionette Shankerman. I suppose you are the son of Lord Death?"

"Yes. Are you the same Saffronite Shankerman from Meister and-?"

"Yes, I am. One of Sweden's sweethearts, as they call us." Death the kid puts on a slight smile. But he looks pained. I look at him curiously. "Is there something the matter?"

"Your hair. . ." he mutters.

"What about it?" I quietly snap.

"It's-!" Instead of telling me, he starts re- doing it. His breath is warm on my neck. I shiver.

"H- hey! What are you doing?" I yelp. He comes back in front of me, and sighs.

"Perfect. Your hair is perfect." Huh?

"What?"

"Your hair is now perfectly symmetrical," he states. Is he OCD or something? I know he has the three white lines on his head because he was born with them, every Shinigami does. But how could he not notice the cowlick sticking out on his right side, and none on the left? I make a lightning fast movement and try to smooth it down, but he gets there first, closing his hands around my small wrist. He gives me a glare.

"Let me fix it," I say in a small voice. He is confused.

"W- what? Is there something wrong? No! oh no, oh no!" he panics. I giggle as he just makes it worse. I raise my hand up to his cowlick and brush it down. It stays. I move to put my hand down at my side, but he grabs it. "What did you do?!"

"I got rid of a cowlick, that's all," I smile. His jaw drops to the floor.

"I- I had a cowlick?" he stammers. I nod, suppressing a smile. In a moment, he is on the floor, butt in the air, moaning about how he's "asymmetrical garbage". I don't know what to do, so I kneel beside him and rub his back. I start stammering about he is not garbage. He lifts his head up and says, "You don't think I'm asymmetrical garbage, really?" I smile and nod. He stands up, back to his normal self.

"Thank you. Now, I must be going. I have to get back to Tsubaki. . ." So he's dating a girl named Tsubaki? I sigh. And I had just started to think he was rather handsome.

* * *

**Katsumi: Hey! So, how was it? Hopefully, you enjoyed! Next chapter's probably gonna be written in the perspective of Riss. So, cheers! Happy and Merry Christmas! Katsumi, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katsumi: WASUP? Sorry for the wait. Ginger/ Memory Rise/ Riss (I'm just gonna call her Ginger) wasn't online for a bit, so. . . Yeah. Anyway, enjoy and R & R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Wish Spoiled Rich Kids Would Just Shut Their Freakin' Traps. . .**

**Riss**

"Haha! Don't make me laugh!" I say to Lolly, my best friend and Meister, as we walk down the hall in search of our friend. Saffi, the other weapon Lolly wields, and I are twin Sai. I check the bathroom, but there's no one there but two girls, one with short pink hair and the other with long brown hair that falls just below her waist.

"Why not? Laughing is sooo FUN!" Lolly exclaims, her hands at her cheeks. She turns away from me and bends down to peek under a bench. "Lolly, I don't think Saffi would be hiding under a bench." I say, grabbing the back of her pink tank top and pulling her to a standing position. She nods and starts skipping down the hallway.

We turn to walk down another hallway, when I run straight into someone. I look up to see the boy with the stripes from before, the one who cause Saffi to run off in the first place. "Oh, a thousand pardons…" He states, beginning to walk past me. I grab his collar.

"Not so fast, stripy." I say, slamming him against the wall beside me. I turn to face him. "Can I help you?" He asks. "No, but you can shut your trap and listen." I say, my hand on my hip. He doesn't say anything, so I continue.

"What the hell was that about? You just terrorized my best friend, jackass!" I say. He rolls his eyes. "She was in my seat. I believe I apologized, now put me down." He replies, an annoyed look on his face.

"Well you better apologize to me too, if you want to make it out of here without a black eye!" I say. He rolls his eyes. "Sorry…" He mutters. I drop him to the ground. "Who do you think you are, anyway? Calling my friend stupid?" I ask him as he stands up, dusting himself off. "First of all, I didn't call her stupid. And I am the Grim Reaper's son" He replies, making his way down the hallway. I know he's lying about calling Saffi stupid. I mean, I was listening all along!

My cheeks get warm. "Damnit! I just lost my temper at a Shinigami!" I say, looking to Lolly. She shrugs and walks the rest of the way down the hallway. I turn the corner and see Saffi, sitting on the ground and wiping her eyes.

"There you are! Get your ass up, we've got a class to finish!" I tell her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up off the ground. "Oh, hey Riss. Lolly. Sorry about that…" She says silently. She really only talks to us. I don't know why, but she never says anything to anyone else. I usually do the talking in our group, considering that Saffi never says anything and everything that comes out of Lolly's mouth makes barely any sense if any.

I drag them back to the classroom, Saffi still on the ground and Lolly trying to go find another lollipop to replace the one she just finished. We get back and there's only about five minutes left in class. Afterwards, we head down to where the assignments are posted. I start to examine them, when someone taps my shoulder.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, beating up my meister, huh?" A girls voice asks. I whip around to face her. She has long light brown hair and is wearing a white jacket that leaves her stomach uncovered. Her hat looks like it was put together in about two minutes. Her skinny jeans so tight it looks like they hurt.

"What does he think he's doing, making fun of my friend, huh? Answer me that!" I say, anticipating the fight she shouldn't have picked. She rolls her eyes. "She was the one in his seat." She responds, twirling her hair around her index finger.

"And what do you think YOU'RE doing, picking a fight with a girl you don't even know?" I ask her. She blushes. "Umm… Hey! I'm the one asking questions here, girly!" She says. I laugh. "See? Shouldn't have even tried." I say turning away and examining the assignments again. Saffi fist bumps me quietly.

I hear Lolly gasp. "Look, Riss! It's like I'm… looking into a mirror!" She exclaims. I turn around again to see Lolly, another lollipop in her mouth, making the exact same movements as a girl who looks vaguely like the first girl, wearing the same outfit except for her puffy shorts. Her hair is shorter and lighter then the first, and her eyes are a brighter shade of blue.

"OMG! It totes is!" I say, jumping over to them, watching them intently with wide eyes. Saffi always thought my mood swings were hilarious. One second, I'm all like "Make a move and die" and the next I'm just like, "OOH! SHINEY!"

The girl with long hair grabs the girl with the shorts and drags her away. "Come on, Patty. We're going." She says. She walks up to Lord Death's son and starts complaining something I can't hear. I try once more to look at the missions, but this time I bump hands with another girl as I reach for one of them to tilt it so I can read it.

"Oh! Sorry!" She says, pulling her hand back. I sigh, annoyed that I can't even read a single assignment before somebody distracts me. I turn towards her to see a girl wearing a sweater and plaid skirt with dirty blonde pigtails.

Standing next to her is a boy with spikey white hair and a yellow and black sweatshirt and red pants. He has a headband around his forehead, causing some of his hair to stick out in the front. I blush slightly. He's pretty cute. I push that thought out of my head and stare at him, secretly planning the right way to torture him if the time comes where it's necessary.

A boy with spikey blue hair walks up behind him and whispers something into his ear. "Dude, I think she likes you…" He says, teasing him. The boy with white hair swats his hand away and blushes. "Shut up, Black Star!" He whispers loudly. I snicker, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow.

"You must be new! I'm Maka. This is Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki!" She says as a girl with black hair pulled back into a thin ponytail pops out from behind the guy I assume to be Black Star. She waves shyly. I catch Saffi's cheeks go red at the mention of her name.

"Riss. This is Lolly and Saffi, my partners." I tell Maka, gesturing to my friends. They wave. "And yes, we are new." I say, turning back to the assignments board. "Oh, okay then. It was nice meeting you! I guess," Maka says. She walks away, Soul following. Black Star and Tsubaki walk over to the boy with the stripes and the two girls from before. Saffi's cheeks get even redder.

"You got a problem with that girl?" I ask her. She looks at me, then shakes her head vigorously. I scan her face, looking for a sign that she's lying. Of course, I can't tell. Saffi's really good at hiding her emotions. I shrug and head down the hallway towards our next class.

**Katsumi: Y'all like? I hope you did! Chapter 4's gonna be out soon, but it's in Saffi's POV, cause Asa/ Lolly is in Ohio, without internet connection. R & R, peeps! Katsumi. . .**

**Ginger: AND GINGER. . .**

**Both: OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitkat: Well HOWWWWDY- HO! You're smellin' all nice and flowry! Merry Christmas to all you awesome bros, dudes, and dudettes! Yes, this is Chapter 4 of Velvet Treasons. Asa/ Lolly will be writing the next chapter after this, so. . . Yup. Anyway, this might be a bit late for Christmas, but that's okay! Cause you peeps are patient =u=! Remember, Review if you read! Or else the creators will be very upset.**

**Asa: We'll all be upset if you don't cut the chitchat! DX.**

**Ginger: I AGREE WITH ASA!**

**Kitkat: okay, fine! Sheesh.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Taj Mahal. . . Isn't That Lovely?**

**Saffi**

I get up groggily the next morning, not realizing what day it is. And then. . . Shit. It's Christmas morning. And I forgot that we have a freakin' mission today. I trudge to the bathroom, and look into the mirror. My hair it a mess. I strip off my pajamas (grey Old Navy sweatpants and a white, tight crop tank top), and take a quick hot shower, then get dressed. Today I am wearing knee high black- and- white- horizontal striped socks, with a red heart surrounding a black mustache, a plain black mini- skirt, my _On A Mission_ army quarter sleeve shirt, and my black high- tops. I slip on my bicycle chain bracelet as well. I brush my teeth and hair, and put in my two identical pigtails. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself some cereal. I hear Ginger snoring as loud as ever, and roll my eyes. Who would have thought that a hyped- up, sugar- high teen would sleep so soundly? Especially after regular, non- decaf coffè the night before. I finish up my cereal and walk to Lolly's room. I knock on the door. It automatically shoots open.

"PRESENTS?!" she asks, excitedly. I nod. She dashes out and sits by our tree, eying a stack of neatly wrapped presents strewn below the exactly cut branches, equally balanced. It took me forever to prune that thing. But Lolly and Riss make me do it, every year, because 1. Lolly is like a mad scientist when it comes to sharp objects like scalpels or pruning shears, and 2. Riss is too distracted, lazy, or in a hilarious mood swing. I am the only one who _can_ do it, for I have no mental issues, except for the fact that I am addicted to South Park.  
I go into Riss's room, and bang open the door with my foot. I hear a muffled "HYAH!" as Riss punches the air. She does that when she is awakened by surprise. I learned that the hard way when she punched me in the face. But, I threw her out the window, into rose bush.  
Riss gets wide eyed when she sees me. She mouths the word, _presents?_ And gets this huge grin on her face. I leap out of the way as she zooms to sit next to Lolly, staring hungrily at the presents in front of her. I grab a bunch of presents and start passing them to their respective receiver. We go around in a circle. Riss, Lolly, and me. Headmaster Felix sent us all cards, and REAP headbands, so everyone would know where we were from. Felix is rather proud of his school, and so are we, so we are all pleased with the little headbands. All of us got about four presents each, one from our parents, the ones from Felix, and the other two from each other. I am the only one who is anxious to get to our mission. I slide the headband on , but so it doesn't pull back my bangs. I point to the door, questioningly, and mutter a single quiet word.

"Mission?" Lolly looks at me, her usually wide eyes now slits of authority. She nods. Riss stands up, confident.

"This'll be a piece of cake," she smirks. I nod nervously. Something tells me that these kishin eggs aren't like the ones in Sweden.

* * *

**Kitkat: Holy guac! Yesh, really short chapter! Sowwy, but I don't have any other ideas :3, so I'll let Asa take over now!**

**Asa: FINALLY! You should've wrote more on Christmas day, and not today, because then you would've held true to your "Merry Christmas" greeting.**

**Kitkat: Oh, shaddup. Well, what's the next holiday? Oh, right! EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR! Katsumi. . .**

**Asa: AND ASA. . .**

**Ginger: AND Ginger. . .**

**All: OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hej alla! (hello everyone, in Swedish)****  
****This is Asa/Nola/Lolly here! I'm so happy because I finally get to write a chapter. The (main) reason I couldn't was because I was on vacation without internet access. There also some other reasons (think about Christmas and getting new toys) but we don't really have to get into those details. ANYWAYS, here's Chapter Five of Velvet Treasons. Why it's called that, I have no fucking idea!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Christmas Presents**

**Lolly**

I look at the strange loop of cloth in front of me. Saffi tells me it's a headband, but I don't think it looks like a band you can wear on your head. Where are all the instruments?  
"Silly Saffi!" I giggle. "Look, it's a necklace!" Of course I know that you're supposed to wear it on your head, but I think its fun pretending to be dumb. That way, I can stand out.  
I slide the band over my head and to my neck, where it fits perfectly like a choker. Saffi wears hers on her head, holding her bangs back. Riss put it on her arm, and I think she looks really cool.  
Then, I turn to the other brightly wrapped packages. I have three others to open.  
I rip open the one from my parents first. Through the paper, I can see an oblong box with the words PIANO written on it in big, bold letters. Could it be? I've wanted a piano for so long!  
I open the box, not daring to believe. Good thing I didn't get my hopes up. Instead of a keyboard, it was filled with stuffed animals. On top of those was a note.  
I read it, and it told me all the boring stuff, we love you, happy Christmas, blah, blah, blah. Then I noticed the PS at the bottom of the paper, it read, 'Sorry about the box! We used the old box from the keyboard we gave your little sister last week!'  
A tear slowly slips down my cheek, but I quickly brush it away. My parents never understand me, never have, and never will. But I'm used to being disappointed. I lived with them until I was thirteen and started going to REAP. I had to put up with them favoring my sister, Esmerelda, over me for a long time.  
Come to think of it, Saffi, Riss, and REAP probably saved my life. I had been contemplating taking my own life before I met them, and probably would've gone through with it a few weeks later. I still have some troubles with suicidal thoughts, but I've mostly gotten over it. My life is a lot better now.  
I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Saffi. "Are you all right?" she asks me. I take a moment to compose myself, and then look up at her with a big grin on my face. "Never better!" I chirp, hiding behind my façade. She looks unconvinced, but leaves it alone.  
That's another thing about me. Sometimes I can be a better actor than even Saffi. I can tell the truth and make people think I'm lying, I can deny the truth but make it so that my friends press me for more information. I recently learned how to make myself blush.  
Riss yells from the other side of the room. "LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!" she screams. She's holding up a brightly colored wool sweater, and she looks pissed about it. Before she can complain, she shakes it and something falls out of the pocket, it's a note.  
She reads it, and her face changes from unbelievably pissed to extremely happy. I wonder why…? She reaches inside the sweater, and pulls out a new DeathPhone! It's bright orange and covered in stickers, and I can tell she loves it.  
Saffi is also smiling, but I can't tell why. She's already put her presents in her room. So has Riss, so that leaves just me to open my presents from then. We tried to do a 'Secret Santa', but it failed because it was kept a secret from me, so I never knew about it.  
Riss tells me that since my present was kind of expensive, they worked together to buy it. Saffi tells me they'll be right back, and they disappear together from the room. After a few minutes, they return.  
I frown in confusion. Saffi is carrying drumsticks; Riss has a guitar across her back. Then I see what's between them.  
They are wheeling out a professional, full size keyboard, with a microphone attached.  
"Remember how we wanted to start a band in Sweden?" Riss asks me. "Well, we can't do that, since now we're in DWMA, but we can start a band here!" I grin and nod happily.  
Riss continues. "Saffi'll play drums, I'll play guitar, you'll play piano, and we'll all sing!" I keep nodding, then something occurs to me. I stop nodding.  
"What's out band name?" I ask. They look at each other. "Well-" Saffi mumbles. Riss interrupts her. "We haven't really come up with a name yet."  
A smile brightens my face. "How about Velvet Treasons?" I ask. They look at each other again and start nodding. "But why?" Riss asks.  
"How the hell should I know? It sounds godly!" I shout.  
"You mean cool," Riss says.  
"No, she means swagarific," says Saffi. Riss and I look at her. She gives us 'THE Look', and we back down, knowing that she was either joking, or it was a reference of some sort.  
I shrug. "Whatever. Don't we have a Christmas Kishin to catch?" They nod, and we all head to our respective rooms to get dressed.  
I put on a pleated dark blue skirt and white long sleeve shirt. Then I put on my faux fur lined ice blue vest and black thigh-high socks. I grab my sea green converse that match my eyes and pull them on.  
I quickly run a brush through my hair and walk to the hallway, where Saffi and Riss are already pulling on their gloves and hats. I pull on my black fingerless gloves and decide not to wear a hat.  
We head outside our small apartment and walk to the barn elevated on a roof just outside the city. That's where our rides are.  
I stick a loli-pop in my mouth and open the doors. The barn is filled mostly with horses, but in the far back are three mythical, flying creatures.  
Saffi walks up to and pats her mount, Fenrir the dragon. Riss gives her mount, Bellerophon (we call him Bell for short), an apple.  
I walk past them and to the very back room where my mount is kept. He has to be isolated as loud noises scare him. I find this slightly funny, as he is Raiju, the one and only thunder animal.  
When I crack open the door, the room is completely lit up, though there are no lights in the room. The light is cast by Raiju's fur. You see, his fur doesn't glow, but it does have purple, yellow, and blue lightning wrapped in it. You could say that Raiju was in the shape of a very big wolf, but instead of being normal colors, he is a deep purple-ish gray, the color of storm clouds.  
Ignoring the lightning, I walk up to him and scratch behind his ears. Don't ask me why the lightning doesn't hurt me, because I don't know. If anyone else but me tried to touch him, they would be electrocuted.  
Raiju kneels so I can hop onto his back. I do so, and Raiju begins flying upward. "Whoa, hold up there, boy. Let's not go through the roof again. That only happened three times, and I don't want any more to be added to that number."  
Raiju makes a sound like rumbling thunder, but I know he is sighing in agreement. Then, he roars at the wall, and it slides open. His voice is kind of like a pass code for the hidden door to open.  
We walk out to see Saffi and Riss already waiting. They both are on saddles, because they get sores on their legs if they aren't, but I ride bareback.  
"Let's go catch a Christmas kishin." I say, and we all fly out to collect the kishin's soul.

* * *

**Kitkat: How'd ya like the first chapter that miss Asa Nakamura wrote (and that I edited)? Dudes, dudettes, crazies, and normal people, we respect and REALLY appreciate reviews and reads. Remember, even if you don't have an account, you can **_**still**_** review! And Chapter 6 will be up soon! R&R! Katsumi. . .**

**Asa: And Asa, moron!**

**Kitkat: Katsumi. . . PUNCH!**

**Asa: (knocked out).**

**Kitkat: (evil psychotic glare on face) NO one calls me a moron. (Smiles) Alrighty! Katsumi. . . (begrudgingly) and Asa OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitkat: MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW. . . NYAAAAAA! That was a special message from our cat friend, Blair, who tells all of you that Katsumi Kobayashi (me), Memory Rise, and Asa Nakamura, do NOT own Soul Eater, and that if any of you know a male who sells fish, make sure that he stops by her place. Kay? Well, enjoy this ass- kicking thing of a Chapter 6!**

**Kid: (Gives me a Death Glare) Make. It. EIGHT!**

**Katsumi: (Gives THE Look) But then that would be out of sequential order. Plus, you want EVERYTHING to be eight.**

**Kid: (Shocked) Are you actually rebelling against me?!**

**Katsumi: . . . Yes. I'm not being a doormat. And remember kids, FLIRTING OR HURTING: THAT IS THE QUESTION! (A/N: Flirting or hurting= one of the really awkward middle school videos that is about: A) How can you tell if someone is flirting with you, or using words and/ or small uncomfortable actions as sexual harassment.) Yesh, they made us watch a fucking video on llloooooooooooovvvvveee and word rape. Freakin' awesome, right? WRONG! And now, the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Newfound Hatred For A Not- So Newfound Boy.**

**Saffi**

Fenir the Dragon is not an actual dragon. He's just a freakin' awesome silver ROBOT DRAGON complete with huge, foldable, mechanical dragon wings, and a missile launcher. He usually has his mouth open to serve as a headlight, but he sometimes switches over to fire breathing mode if we are in serious danger (yes, fire- breathing mode AND headlight mode).  
I slide my aviator steampunk goggle on, as well as my AS hat, AS jacket, and AS gloves, to replace my winter wear. I mount onto his great blackish pleather saddle, and take his reins. I whip them, and he bends his haunches, stretches his wings, and launches into the air. Lolly is already up there. So is Riss on her Pegasus. You find the weirdest stuff near Swedish dumps. Or in them. We soar toward India, to the Taj Mahal.

* * *

We land in an hour at the Taj. I am awed at its beauty. I hop off Fenir.

"Fenir, vistelse," I mutter. He shudders slightly, but curls up, and closes his giant slits of serpentine yellow. **(A/N: Fenir, vistelse= Fenir, stay. That is in Swedish. Correct me if I'm wrong, cause I used Bing Translate, and I don't know how reliable that is ;D)** I sigh, and we head toward the grand entrance. But, I have this prickle on the back of my neck that gives me the feeling that we're or I am being watched. I shiver slightly.

"Riss, Saffi, transform," Lolly states. We nod. I am surrounded by silver light, and Riss by blue. I still have that awful feeling. I speak in Swedish, so if someone might be following us, there might be a possibility that they will not be able to understand us.

"Lolly. I think something is following us."

"I know, Saffi. But, we cannot prolong our procrastination any longer. We must do what we came for first, before dealing with the other." We have come upon the entrance. Lolly sheathes us, and pulls open the door. A wind rustles Lolly's hair. She gingerly steps into the room. It has huge arches surrounding this brilliant display of an entrance hall. Lolly unsheathes us. There are no tourists, which is odd, considering that it is considered a wonder of the world. But, this might be the work of the kishin egg.

"Lolly, are you-?" asks Riss, tensely.

"Yes, Riss, I am scanning for a soul response," snaps Lolly, cutting across Riss. Riss goes silent. Lolly tenses. "You were right, Saffi. Someone is following us. I know the soul, yet I cannot pinpoint who it is. But. . . Shit! Incoming!" There is a blast of smoke, and I hear someone, or something scuttling across the ground. And that something is laughing. Lolly looks confused. Then, what sounds like giggles escape from her throat. Then laughter. Then guffaws. Riss transforms, also laughing. Soon, I am dropped to the ground. Lolly and Riss are now rolling around on the ground, laughing their heads off. Shit. Is this. . . Laughing gas?! My vision is starting to grow a little cloudy. Laughter starts to try to escape. But, no! I must not go into the laughter. I transform and stagger to my feet, laughing quietly. But I don't know what's so funny. The clouds of gas disperse, revealing an eight foot tall. . . _Thing_. I transform my arm into a partial Sai, still suppressing bails of laughter. Concentrate. CONSENTRATE! Furry and red cloud my vision, and I leap up. I grab onto the thing's arm, and climb up. I reach its head. I grab the back and smash my knee into its face, repeatedly, screaming my head off. But, the thing just laughs a sinister laugh.

"Who the hell are you?!" I stammer as it plucks me from its head and into its hand.

"I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there?'," it rumbles. He goes out of the entrance, and starts to climb the Taj's bulbous steeple. He reaches the top quickly. It's getting harder to breath. It's squeezing me too hard. I take one last painful breath, and cry out to the sky.

"FENIR, VANKA!" **(A/N: FENIR, VANKA! = Fenir, awaken! If you haven't guessed it yet, Fenir only reacts to Swedish. I won't use Swedish, all the time, though.)** But, my silver dragon does not appear. I yell for him again, but still nothing. This altitude is making my head spin. My eyelids droop, but before I can faint, the thing roars and drops me. Newfound fear and adrenaline awaken. Air fills my lungs, and my eyes snap open. I scream a bloodcurdling scream while I drop. Then, something knocks that breath out of me. I cough and splutter. I look and see that I am on the back of Fenir! I let some tears fall slowly down my cheeks and I hug the beast, then grab his reins. I turn him, and provoke him to move toward the thing. We are speeding toward It. I transform my hand back into a partial Sai. I get ready to plunge it into the thing. . . But it crumbles into dust, the dust wrapping around a center part, revealing the soul. Did. . . Did I do that? No. It's that black- and- white- striped Shinigami, Death the Kid. I pull back as Death the Kid rides on his flying skateboard toward the soul. He snatches it, and heads back toward the ground. I direct Fenir to the front entrance, and jump off him about six feet from the ground , and rush toward my still laughing friends. I hold my breath as I race into the room and drag them out. I shut the doors behind me. I shout angrily for Raiju and Bellerophon, who fly swiftly toward us. They both land besides their respective owners. I stomp/ angrily run toward the three figures.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I yell. The two girls beside him look over their shoulder, surprised. The taller one is the first to speak.

"Well! Was that you just talking, girly?" She asks in surprise.

"Damn right it was," I spit. The girl looks annoyed.

"No need to be so rude!" she says angrily, stomping her foot. I ignore her and walk up to the shinigami. I tap his shoulder. He turns, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Can I help-?" he starts. But I grab his shirt and punch him in the face. I punch him with each word.

"You. Freakin'. IDIOT!" I scream, letting go of him. He only seems slightly fazed. Then, I swing my leg up and back down on his chest. His eyes grow wide and he coughs, stumbling backwards. I see a black eye swelling up. The taller girl steps angrily in front of me as I turn on my heel and try to leave.

"What do you think you're doing?! You just plan to waltz away after you gave my Meister a black eye?!" she states. I shrug my shoulders.

"Yup. Pretty much. Outta the way, stripper."

"No, I will not- Hey! What did you just call me?"

"Stripper. It looks as if you are. Is that what he makes you wear? He must be extremely perverted if he makes you wear that. And for your information, your Meister just took our mission from us. Thanks a lot." I push past her, and walk toward my wounded Meister and Weapon partner. I turn back to the girl who is still fuming. "And consider us your enemy from now on," I call. Riss and Lolly are mounted on their respective rides. They cough and laugh a little. I get on Fenir.

"Let's go home, Fenir," I say in Swedish. All of us take off into the late afternoon sky.

* * *

**Kitkat: HHHHEEEEYYYY! Yesh! Another! Chapter! R&R, peeps! It really helps us out! Asa and I will be writing the next chapter together, so sit tight! It'll be ready before you know it! Katsumi, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitkat: WASUP, HOMMEES?! I'm here as promised with Asa! Asa, what do you have to say about being here?**

**Asa: CANDY. . .NOW?!**

**Kitkat: No.**

**Asa: GIMME MOAR SUGAR OR I TAKE YOUR LIVER, GRIND IT UP, AND PUT IT IN ICE CREAM, AND THEN I'LL EAT THAT. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT GIVING ME SUGAR NOW?**

**Kitkat: Well, if you put it that way. . . DIE, BITCH! (Takes out pocket knife. Craycray smile! 8D)**

**Asa: WAHHHH! *runs away***

**Kitkat: Sucka. And none of the cooperative writers in this FanFiction or me own Soul Eater. We only own our characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Yeah. We're The New Bitches In This Joint. Deal With It.**

**Saffi**

Riss, Lolly and I walk down the hall in our skimpiest outfits that we have. People point and whisper. Guys are getting nosebleeds. I smirk. Exactly the reaction that we want. We normally wouldn't do this, but we have a reason today. We're rebelling against the school, since Shinigami Sama's son is the one who now causes us trouble. But, really, we're just causing trouble for him. The trouble isn't there yet.  
We bang the door open to Stein's class and strut inside toward our seats. He flashes us a creepy smile. His glasses catch some of the sunlight. Most of the students go in a silent stupor. _Yeah, that's right. We're the new bitches. Deal with it_. The reaction I like best is Death the kid's. I can see his jaw dropping onto the desk. We are dressed rather terribly. With our pleather (I don't allow leather in the house) skin- tight short shorts and skin tight black tank tops, we feel like sluts. We sit at the same time at our seats. Then, we start giggling in Swedish.

"How did you get Felix to get you these shitty outfits?" asks Riss. I roll my eyes.

"Riss, how many times do I have to tell you? He is just about my father! And he doesn't know what to do with all his money, so that's also a big factor."

"I kinda like them, though," says Lolly, tugging at her tank top. Riss and I both stare at her. She usually doesn't like this type of crap. Well, that proves us wrong. "They're like—kinda cute!"

"May I ask you what you are talking about? You are disrupting the lesson!" hisses Death the kid's angry voice. Oh, right. He sits almost right next to me, blocked by his younger looking Weapon. I smile.

"Yeah, you can ask, Shitty-gami. But I won't tell you," I say playfully, waggling my left index finger. He stiffens. Realization of what I called him in: 3. 2. 1.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" he shrieks, his pale face getting patches of a disgusting red. The class deadens to an uncomfortable silence. I stare at him, my arms crossed.

"Kid. Go outside," Stein says. I snicker, and stick my tongue out at him. Unfortunately Stein sees me.

"What's all this? It seems as though Ms. Shankerman is getting an attitude." He turns to me. "You and your partners may be celebrities, but you will not get the special treatment in my classroom." Without meaning to, my cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"You can accompany Kid to detention after school today, Ms. Shankerman. And this had better be the last I see of your bad attitude." With this, the bell rings, signaling the end of today's classes.  
Everyone leaves, except Death the kid and me. I kick my feet up on the table. Kid still has blotches on his face. I had better use this time wisely. I can get back at him. Sure I punched him. But he deserves more payback than that. Then I notice something.

"Hey, Kid. XYZ," I say, smirking. He looks at me questioningly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Examine Your Zipper." I say, pointing to his fly, which is currently unzipped. He turns red again, and turns around so that I can see his back. I hear the sound of a zipper being pulled. He turns back around and starts drumming his fingers on the desk. He looks like he is in a state of calm anger. He is staring straight ahead, white stripes gleaming. I blush and look away. No matter how much I hate him, he still is handsome. I twiddle my thumbs in my lap. This outfit is uncomfortable and embarrassing. Death the kid looks at me.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asks me. I snap my eyes to meet his. Does he not understand what he has done for the past weeks is nothing but rudeness and cruelty?

"What? You expect me to consider you a good person when all you've done is falsely accuse us just because of a first sight, and steal missions from us?" I snap back. His jaw hardens.

"Firstly, I didn't accuse you of anything-"

"You thought I couldn't speak just because I didn't answer you with words."

"I said sorry!"

"But then you took our mission. I almost had him!"

"You were dying! One more hit, and you-!"

"One more hit I could have survived. One hit from me would have killed my target." He falls silent. "But I don't actually hate you," I mumble. He looks surprised. But then he laughs.

"You don't hate me? Great joke!"

"I'm telling the truth!" I yell. What the hell?! "EXACTLY my point! False accusation right there!"

"That's enough!" Stein says, striding into the room. He slams the papers he is holding down on his desk. His glasses flash. I fall silent. Stein glares at us. "You may go."

* * *

"Tee hee! Black*Star, you're so funny!" I hear Lolly say. Who's Black*Star? The name rings a bell. . . I turn the corner and see that blue headed freak and Lolly standing together in the hall. Lolly's twirling her hair and Black*Star's obviously trying to be Mr. Cool. Black*Star casually leans against the locker wall. Lolly starts giggling. I look at her, confused. Then, I see the sign hanging over Black*Star's blue spikey hair. On it, it says: WET PAINT. I suppress giggles. Black*Star looks at Lolly for a second, confused. Then, he shrugs, and they walk away together. You know, I think the color pink suits him nicely.

* * *

**Kitkat: Sorry for the late update! I'm redoing my room, so it took a lot of time away from me today. :3. Hope everyone had an AWESOME break, and hopefully you'll like this chapter!**

**Asa: And remember, READ AND REVIEW, OR WE WILL TAKE YOUR SOULS!**

**Kitkat: Lol XD!**

**Asa: We were kidding?**

**Kitkat: . . . Yes, Asa. We were definitely kidding about taking their souls. Come on, now! I have candy! Why don't you go away from all these nice people, so you don't go taking their souls. Okay?**

**Asa: CANDY?! Okay!**

**Kitkat: Katsumi and Asa, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Katsumi: Hey, all! Well, I must say, I'm rather disappointed with you all! Only 11 reviews, most of them from TwilightEternal412, Asa Nakamura, and Memory Rise! And you, . Anyway, We haven't heard from our Red- Headed friend in a while, so here's Chapter 8 with Riss!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sour Green Lollies And White- Haired Stalkers.**

**Riss**

"Here, Riss! Try it!" Lolly tells me, holding out her newest discovery, green apple flavored lollipops. I nod excitedly, taking the bright green lollipop she got for me. No one knows where Lolly gets her lollipops, and no one ever asks. I'm just happy she got one for me this time. It's extremely rare that Lolly will share her lollipops with anyone, even Saffi and I.

"Okey-dokey-lokey! Is it sour?" I ask her, holding it close to my eyes and try to spot a trace of sour dust. I can't. Lolly nods. "Yup! SOOOPER sour!" She says. "And it's HUUGGEE!" She adds, stretching her hands out. Saffi snickers from the couch. "That's what she said…" She mutters. I laugh.

I stick out my tongue and slowly run it along the surface of the lollipop. When I take it off, my eyes get even wider. "OMIGLOB, SOOOO YUMMY!" I exclaim. Lolly nods. "I KNOW, RIGHT?!" She yells along with me. We hug and jump up and down, squealing. Saffi sighs, stands up, and walks over to us. She puts her hands on our shoulders, holding us on the ground so we can't jump any more.

We look at her with big eyes and she walks back over to the couch. She sits down and picks up the game controller sitting on the coffee table. She looks at me and gestures to the remaining controller. I nod, my lollipop in my mouth.

I plop down on the couch next to her and grab the controller. I click the _X_button and the screen splits into two halves. I grin evilly and start to run around, shooting anyone I come across that's not on my team.

_Down…X…A…Left...Y…_

"Haha, DIE DIE DIE!" I shout at the screen. Saffi chuckles quietly. I take my lollipop out of my mouth and give it a lick. My thumbs fly across the controller in a frenzied blur. The men on the screen try to take one of my three lives, but none succeed.

_Up…X…down…Y…_

Video games are my thing. Well, all of ours really. Saffi's definitely better than me, though. She's more of a strategized fighter, while I usually go for more of a "Kill anything that crosses your path" kind of gal. This is why I don't do well with black cats.

"BOOM! HEADSHOT!" I shout, standing up with my fists in the air. Saffi laughs and checks her watch. "Crap, we gotta go!' She says, clicking off the TV and grabbing her bag. I nod and pull on my black leather jacket, stuffing my iPod in the pocket.

I slip my toes into my puffy-painted sneakers and tuck the laces into the sides. I stick my thumbs in my pants pockets and switch my lollipop from one side of my mouth to the other. Lolly laughs and runs out of the open door, Saffi quietly following.

We get to the academy building and I lead my two friends inside the red doors. I walk into Stein's classroom to find that we're actually on time today. We rush up to our seats and I sit down on the seat, Lolly on my right and Saffi next to her. Death the Guy or whatever his name is scowls at her.

As they have yet another argument, like usual, I turn to Lolly. She's twirling her bright green lollipop around, a dazed look in her eyes. I wave my hand in front of her face, but she doesn't flinch. I sigh and lean back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. I close my eyes and prepare to doze off; there's really nothing to learn in this class. I hear someone breathing deeply above me, and my eyes fly open. My fist shoots straight up in the air and collides with what feels like somebody's face.

"AAAGH! Damn…!" A guys voice says. I look up, my mouth hanging open slightly and my lollipop teetering on the edge of my lip. The guy with the spikey white hair and red eyes from the other day-Soul I think-has his hand over his left cheek. The girl next to him snickers.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yells at me. Without changing my expression, I take the lollipop out of my mouth and bounce the stick on the desk in front of me. "You were the one breathing creepily. Stalker, much?" I ask. He frowns.

"It's called dropping my pencil, smartass." He says. I look down and see a yellow pencil sitting on the ground near my foot. I pick it up and toss it to him. It lands on the table in front of him. "Breath less, talk more and maybe next time you won't get a faceful of fist." I reply, sighing in annoyance. He frowns again and takes his pencil off the desk, shoving it into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I just didn't know if you were sleeping or not." He says. I whip around in my chair.

"HOLAH-HOLAH-HOLAH-HOLAH-HOLAH-HOLAH…" I say, holding my finger up in front of me. "YOU WERE _WATCHING_ ME?! FRIGGIN' PEDOPHILE!" I shriek, slapping him. His hand flies to his cheek, which is starting to get red.

"Geez, can you quit it with the slapping and punching and shit?" He asks, slowly sitting up straight again. I blush. "Sorry. It's kind of a thing with me." I tell him. He nods. "I noticed." He says, rubbing his cheek.

I stare at him for a while, continuing my torture thoughts from the last time we met. It's a habit. I was raised to think the worst in everyone, seeing as you never know who they might be. Thus came the torture plotting. I do it for everyone I meet. I didn't get to finish with this pervert, so I decide to finish now.

After a while of me staring at him blankly and him looking really freaked out, he finally says something. "For God's sake, you're yelling at ME for being creepy! Quit staring at me like that!" He says. I shake my head. "Meh. I'm bored. You're boring." I say, turning around and kicking my legs up on the desk.

"Boring…? I'm not boring!" He says. I nod without turning around. "Ya know, for being on the cover of Meister and Weapon almost every month, you're a pretty big bitch! Sweden's Sweethearts, my ass!" He growls. I turn around and plaster a big, obviously fake smile on my face. I dip my fingers into the chest pocket of my jacket "Hmm, what's this?" I ask in a cheesy voice. I pull it out to show my middle finger, sticking straight up in the air with the nail painted hot pink with a black tip.

"That's all the way from Sweden, hon!" I say, turning around in my chair. Soul slams his hand on the desk and stands up, but Maka finally notices our argument and grabs his arm. "Let it go, Soul." She says. He breathes out heavily through his nose and sits down slowly. I smile. This is going to be a really fun school.

* * *

**Katsumi: How'd ya like that?! R&R peeps! PLEASE!**

**Ginger: NONE OF THE WRITERS OWN SOUL EATER! WE ONLY OWN ****OUR**** CHARACTERS!**

**Katsumi: Please tell us who you want to write next! It settles all arguments! Ginger and Katsumi, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Katsumi: . . . I'm not even going to say. This chapter is freakin' crazy.**

**Chapter 9: [Insert Title Here.]**

**Riss**

I stare at the colorful bowl of cereal in front of me. Marshmallows of all different colors stare back. Plus little cereal bits, but nobody cares about those. My left eye twitches.

"Is that…?" I start, pointing at the bowl and dipping my head back, a strange look on my face. Saffi nods. "And I can… eat it?" I continue. She nods again. My eyes get wide and I inhale deeply.

"HELLZ YEAH, MUTHA-FUDGERS!" I yell, diving into the sweet sugary goodness of Lucky Charms. Lolly giggles through her pancakes. They never let me have Lucky Charms. EVER. It's basically like crystal meth, plus alcohol, plus cigarettes. No one ever knows what I do when they enter my system.

I finish in about ten seconds flat. Then another bowl. Saffi snatches the box away after my third. I glug down the milk and wipe my rainbow milk-stache off my upper lip. I laugh maniacally as I wait for the sugar to kick in.

"I'm only letting you have this cause Lolly stole all the pancakes and we don't have anything else." She explains. "Don't get used to it." She adds when she sees the crazed look on my face. I check my watch. 18 minutes, baby. It takes twenty total for sugar to actually make a person hyper. I always time myself for some reason.

Saffi drags me and a giggling Lolly out the door. I hang my head back and stare at the sky. "The sky's real purrdy, dontcha think, Saffi?" I say sleepily. She nods. I call this "Pre-Charms." I always get really drowsy as the sugar starts to do its thing.

We get to the school and I check my watch. Four minutes. We make our way to Steins class and sit down. After a bit, I check my watch again. One more minute. I show Saffi and she sighs, scooting a couple of feet away from me. I laugh and don't look at my watch again. I like it to be a surprise.

And then it happens. I feel the hyper-ness rushing through my body. I bounce up and down to try to suppress the urge to explode. Saffi scoots yet another foot away from me.

Stein starts to explain the lesson. "Okay, students. Today we'll be dissecting a rare species of bird, found only in-"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shout, deciding that I can't take it anymore. I fall to the ground, giggling like an idiot. Everyone stares at me, but I don't care. _Haters gonna hate,_I think to myself.

I sit back up and smile, kicking my feet under my desk. Stein looks at me, the sun hitting his glasses in a creepy way. "Do you have an excuse for disrupting my class, Miss Fedor?" He asks. I nod.

"But dah YOU have a escoos fer cuttin' open hermless animals, SIR?" I ask, sounding drunk. He just stares at me. I collapse in giggles again. Lolly joins me. Saffi stands up and moves two rows down from us. Lolly swings her arm over my shoulder and we sway back and forth, laughing like idiots.

"Hej kan du förstå alla mig? Jag talar i svenska, tikar!" I shout in Swedish. **[Translation: Can you understand me? I'm talking in Swedish, bitches!] **Lolly laughs even harder. "Caramelldansen, för segern!" Lolly shouts, her hands on either side of her forehead.** [Translation: Caramelldansen, for the win!]** Her fingers bend up and down over and over again. I laugh and dance with her.

"Dansa med oss!

Klappa era händer

Gör som vi gör

Ta ngåra steg åt vänster

Lyssna och lär

Missa inte chansen

Nu är vi här med Caramelldansen!" We sing together, laughing our heads off. We finish with jazz hands. A few people clap, laughing. I laugh with them.

"Tror du någon kan förstå oss?" Lolly asks, turning to me. **[Translation: Do you think anyone can understand us?] **I laugh and shake my head. "Inte en chans! Dessa dumma åsnor skulle inte veta vad vi säger om vi talade på engelska!" I say, wiping a tear of laughter form my eye. **[Translation: No way! These dumbasses wouldn't know what we're saying if we were talking in English!]**

Saffi shoots us the evil eye from her new seat. I look at her and shrug. "Vad? Du arg, syster?" I say. **[Translation: What? You mad, sister?] **Lolly guffaws and covers her mouth.

"GOD DAMN IT, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Soul shouts from behind us. I turn around to look at him. "Som vi ska berätta! Du kan suga min kuk, ganska pojke!" I say, sticking my tongue out. **[I'm not even gonna say what that means… go look it up on Google translate or something**!] He grabs his hair in frustration. "AAAGH!" He yells. Lolly and I laugh.

We sing Caramelldansen again, this time sanding up and dancing for everyone. Some people applaud like before, and Lolly and I bow. We're about to start the next song, but Saffi grabs our collars, dragging us down to the front. Stein watches us.

"Can we go to the bathroom?" She says quietly. He nods and shoos us away. I frown. "But waidasecond, I don't gotz ta go, Saff!" I retaliate, looking up at her. Lolly can't stop laughing. Saffi doesn't say anything. But wait, that's perfectly normal. She walks toward the door, taking us with her.

"NOO! I DON'T WANNA GOOO! WE HAD SUCHA GOOD AUDIENCE! ENCORE, ENCOOOORE!" I cry in a thick Swedish accent, grabbing on to the doorframe as she drags us out. She drops Lolly and grabs my feet, pulling as hard as she can. My fingers slip one by one, and she gives a final yank to my last. We fly into the trashcan across the hall. I laugh as Saffi tries to squirm free. I rock back and forth in the can, waddling us over to Lolly. She laughs even harder when she sees us.

"Hey, Lollz! It seems we're in a pickle!" I say, wiggling my hands. She clutches her stomach and pulls on them, causing Saffi and I to fly out of the can. We laugh in our little dog pile and stand up.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" I shout, running down the hall with my arms flapping. Saffi runs after me. She grabs my wrist and slaps her hand over my mouth, dragging me into the janitor's closet.

* * *

The class explodes laughing when we walk back in. I'm tied up with a random rope Saffi found in the janitors closet, and there's duct tape over my mouth. I waddle over to my seat and try to sit down, but the cocoon of rope around me won't bend. Instead, I lay down plank-style, my face on the chair. Saffi sits next to me and pats my butt.

"Sorry for the disruption, Professor! Saffi took care of it though!" Lolly says, pointing to me and giggling. He chuckles and nods. "I can see that." He says. I grumble from my cocoon. I store the sugar for later so I can get payback at Saffi for tying me up. Yes, I can save sugar for later. I don't know how, but I just can.

"Jag ska spöa skiten ur dig senare, Saffi. Titta på din rygg orsak jag kommer…" I mutter. **[Translation: I'm gonna kick your ass later, Saffi. Watch your back cause I'm coming…]** Saffi smiles. "Varsågod! Jag skulle vilja se dig försöka!" She says to me. **[Translation: Go ahead! I'd like to see you try!]**

I laugh. "Förbered dig, tik!" I say.** [Translation: Prepare yourself, bitch!]**

**Ginger: Alrighty then! Hope ya likey! I was using Google translate before I wrote this, and I decided to use it with the story. If you don't like the Swedish, you can translate it back to English. Talk to y'all real soon!**

**Katsumi: Yeah. . . Uh- huh. R&R, peeps. Katsumi and Ginger, out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Katsumi: Hey, all you people! Sorry for the long wait. My PICs (Partners In Crime) have been a bit cunfuzzled on who's gonna write when. I'm a bit cunfuzzled as well. :3. Anyway, if I haven't said this already, The only reviews I see are from Asa and Ginger! Please, people, remember! You can still review if you're a guest if you are reading this! This might not be a popular story, but we already have 225 views (yay!), but only 15 reviews! Remember, it always helps to know who YOU want to write next, and your opinion on the chapters/ ANs. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and also just reviews that make our days, like "Great chapter!", anything you all want to say! Sorry for my blabbering, and now here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: In Which, The School Dance Is Coming Up, And I Didn't Know About It. . . At All.**

**Saffi**

"Saffi! You should get up for school now!" says an oh- too familiar voice. My eyes snap open. I see a pair of deep blackish- blue eyes. My brother's face swims into view. I feel my eyes turning to slits.

"You. . ." I realize he woke me up. "Who let your sorry ass in?!" I scream punching him in the face and sending him flying into my wall. He rubs his blonde head. I sit upright and get out of my bed. I walk over to him. "What do you think you're doing here? I thought I made it clear that you were NEVER allowed to come near me again, after you ruined my life. About three times. And WHY the fuck are you here?" He flashes me a crooked grin on his handsome face.

"Why, I'm here to see my loving sister, of course! And who was it that let me in? Oh, right. It was that Lolly- Pop eater freak. I see your choice in friends hasn't gotten any better. And you have rather foul language. It stinks the room-."

"Slutah! **(slutah = stop it in Swedish.)** I'll have none of this? WHY. HAVE. YOU. COME?!"

"I already told you."

"Tell me the truth!"

"Okay, then. I am now attending the DWMA." I stare at him. My mind goes numb with rage. I take the back of his shirt collar and drag him to the door. I open it, and drag him outside. He doesn't give any struggle. I shut the door and get ready for school.

I slip on my new Sennheisers and turn on my deathPod. I scroll down my music list and find a song that might calm me while I ride to school alone (Riss and Lolly had already left) on my little metal scooter. Not the electric type, the manual one. This scooter has the four letters, REAP, written on it in bold black on the top and handle bars, and a Death mask on the bottom. The song, "Ridin' Dirty" comes on. I smile and push myself off. I sing the song quietly.

After I finish the song, I arrive at the school. I didn't notice the person in front of me, so when I did, I had to swerve. I put the Sennheisers around my neck and pocket my deathPod in my skinny jeans. The person in front of me was just a random student who didn't even notice. Good. I flip up the side of my handle bars, and the whole front pole retracts into the body of it. It turns into one of the flexible two wheeled skate boards. I don't want to take the stairs today. I stomp on the front of the skateboard and it shoots into the air. I feel the wind pulling my loose hair back. I haven't used this mode in a while, but I'm still pretty good. About ten feet from the ground, I turn the flight and skateboard mode, landing still rolling on my scooter. People look at me in awe. That's right. They see me rollin', they hatin'. I do an Ollie over the front two steps and roll down the hall to Professor Stien's class. Well, at least I tried to. A boy taps my shoulder, trying to keep up. I look to see who it is. It's a boy that I've never seen before. He's kind of cute, with short and spikey black hair and misty grey eyes. He is as tall as me, but he's skinny and a bit nerdy. I slow to a stop.

"Yes?" I question. He fidgets slightly and clears histhroat.

"I was wondering. . . Does Nola Garamode have someone to go to the dance with already?" he asks hurriedly.

"What dance? There's a dance?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. The boy looks surprised.

"I thought you would have known! Everyone is talking about it."

"I- I never heard about it." I blush. "I'll see if she's open." He smiles, a look of excitement on his face. He turns away to leave, but I call him back. "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh. It's Davy." He walks away. I head to my locker, and unlock it. Books spill out from the top and onto my head, along with a bunch of notes. I lose my balance slightly and fall on my butt. There's a roar of laughter. I look to see who it is. A bunch of girls a little bit older than me by the looks of it. I look away and get up. One of the notes catch my eye, and I pick it up. It says:

'Slut! How dare you talk to Kid that way! You don't deserve to be NEAR him! Go back to the dump where you came from!'

I crumble it up in my fist. I pick up another one. And another. They ALL basically say the same thing! My throat feels constricted. I put my backpack and scooter in my locker and close it. I make sure that it's locked. I pick up the fallen books and walk in the opposite direction of Stein's class. Why would they target ME? What have I done to them? Sure, I called Kid names and I'm pretty angry at him for stealing a Kishin egg that I almost had. But still. That doesn't give his fangirls the right to bully me!

I find myself at the bottom of a flight of stairs. I walk up it. There's a balcony right there. I walk toward it and lean on the banister. I release the tears that have threatened to be shed since this morning. Where are Riss and Lolly anyway? I'm sure they're busy contemplating on who to choose to go to the dance with. I can already tell that I'm the least liked in school of the three of us. I'm the least prettiest, the one who's overlooked the most. Sure I get good grades. But who wants to go to a dance with a nerd? No one, probably. I smile bitterly. Surely everyone's too self- centered. I haven't met one person except Lolly and Riss who isn't in this torture house. I sniff. If I was better, prettier, more normal, then I would be better off, right? I sigh. The note is still crumbled in my hand. I open it back up again. Maybe I should go back to Sweden. But I want to prove that I am more than a first impression. 'Cause that's what I've picked up that people judge by.

* * *

**Katsumi: Whoa. Did NOT mean for it to go so deep into Saffi's feelings. . . I contemplated not posting this, actually. Remember to review! Lolly's gonna do next chapter, any objections? Katsumi, out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tere kõigile! (Hello in Estonian. Supposedly where my character is from)**

**Asa\Lolly here! I'm happy but mad at the same time. First of all, I've only written once so far! That's why imma do a double chapter. BUT I'm happy 'cause I needed an idea for what to write, and now I have one thanks to the previous chapter. I dunno if Kat told ya already, but this story is sorta mirroring our lives. Our school dance is coming up! Wish me luck on getting a (suitable) date! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I wake up to the sound of a taxi door slamming. Groaning a little, I crack open my eyes blearily and sit up. The small bed where I sleep is too comfy to get out of. I try to go back to sleep, but it's not happening. So I crick my neck and go to the kitchen for breakfast.

I search uninterestedly through the cabinets. Seeing nothing but Lucky charms and dry cinnamon raisin bagels, I head for the fridge.

Opening the door, I'm happy to see things that are at least a little healthier. I grab a V8 fusion 'cause the regulars are gross, and a tangerine.

Sitting down at our wooden kitchen table, I peel the tangerine painstakingly, careful not to squish the fruit. I occasionally yawn or stretch, but for the most part I'm concentrating on my fruit.

There. I've finally finished peeling it. Now to take one delicious, sweet bite. I lean towards it, opening my mouth and-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A pounding at the door interrupts me. I give one last longing look at my tangerine, but at the insistent pounding, give up and head towards the door.

I stand on my tiptoes to try to look through the peephole, but someone is covering it with their hand. Frowning, I wonder who would be visiting this early in the morning.

I unlock the door and crack it open, trying to peer outside. Unfortunately for me, the door flies open, whacking me in the face. I slump against the wall as someone barges past me into the room.

"Owww…" I mutter, rubbing my face where the door hit it. "Who are you?" I ask the person, who is now looking around the room, his brows furrowed.

The person turns back, as if he didn't notice me. "Oh, hello there. I didn't see you there. So sorry." He smirks, as if me getting hurt is a laughing matter. I think about beating the crap outta his ass, but remember to control my anger.

"No problem!" I say smiling as best I can. I bounce to my feet, hiding behind my façade. The person gives me a weird look, his deep blue eyes saying, the hell?

"Now, who are you?" I say, still smiling. The person clears his throat and swipes his blonde hair out of his eyes. I always hate it when boys do that, it may be cute, but it's really annoying.

The person answers me and I have to shake myself back to reality. "I'm Saffronite Shankerman's big brother, Joanah." He says. I size him up looking at all their similarities.

They're nothing alike. Personality-wise and physically.

Imagine Saffi, then imagine her completely opposite and change her into an arrogant bastard. You'll be kind of close.

"Who're you?" Joanah asks me. "Lolly." I say and shrug, then head back to the kitchen to finish my tangerine.

I'm chewing on the last piece when there's more banging on the door. I sigh, chug down the rest of my V8, and open the door.

On my door step is that idiot with the blue hair. I forget his name. Something about a color, then a shape?

"Yo, Lolly! You're god is here!" He says excitedly. I remember my façade.

"Oh my gosh! Hi!" I say, waving my hand in front of my face like it's on fire. This is called the Lolly-wave.

He keeps talking about how great the mighty Blackstar is. Wait, Blackstar? Could that be his name? Yes, I think it is.

Finally he slows down enough for me to make out what he's saying.

"—I'm just so amazing, I've defeated a kishin! Have you defeated a kishin, Lolly?" Before I can answer that yes, I've helped to defeat two full kishins so far, he continues on.

"Of course you haven't, because no one's as godly as I am! See, I'll prove those rumors wrong! See, people have been saying that you'll take away my title of Most Annoyingly Godly Meister, and I won't let that happen!" He finishes, taking a huge breath.

Before I can ask him why I should give a shit, he keeps talking. "So, we need to prove those rumors wrong! Today, you and I will train together, and tomorrow we'll fight!" He grabs my arms and tries to drag me out the door.

I cling onto the doorframe. "Okay! That'll be fun! Just let me get dressed first!" I chirp through gritted teeth.

He nods. "HUUUUURRRRRRY!" He says impatiently. I nod, and race to my room.

I quickly change into a light yellow top with green bubbles on it and pull on my black mini skirt. I put my REAP academy sweatband around my neck and pull on gray fingerless gloves that reach my elbows. Put on my black high-tops and I'm good to go. I quickly brush my teeth and open my door.

Only to find two people slumped in my doorway with blood trails down their nose. They must've been peeking, damn perverts.

Blackstar and Joanah blink open their eyes. "Blackstar, is it inappropriate to have teenage girls wearing kitty-cat panties?" Joanah says.

"GUYS!" I say, gritting my teeth, controlling my anger. "Please don't look at my undies! That happened a lot back at REAP, I don't want it to happen again!" Believe me; it takes a lot out of me not to beat the shit out of them.

Blackstar shakes his head, wipes the blood from his nose, and jumps to his face. "Sorry about that, Lolly! Joanah said it'd be a good idea!" he says, pointing to the culprit in question.

"Hey, Joanah, do you want to play tag?" I say, smiling crazily. Blackstar notices the deadly aura beginning to emanate from me, and pulls me away from Joanah, before it's too late.

I snap out of it when the cool spring air hits my face. It rained last night; I can smell the cleanliness of the earth. I pull out a medium-sized loli-pop from the back pocket of my skirt and begin to suck on it thoughtfully.

"So, where will we be training?" I ask him, pushing the strawberry flavored loli-pop to the side of my mouth with my tongue. Blackstar stops and scratches the back of his head.

"Well, we supposed to ride to the woods overlooking the DWMA, but Soul won't let us have his bike now, he says he needs it for 'special purposes', but he won't tell me what they are." He says, laughing nervously. "I hope we'll still be able to train!" he adds.

I smirk. I think it's time to introduce Blackstar to Raiju. "Don't worry," I say "I can get us there, no sweat!" Blackstar gives me a look, as if to ask if I'm crazy. I give him one back that says, totally. I then realize how much of a hypocrite he is.

He follows me to the stables, where I quickly type in a code on the door and unlock it using my soul wavelength. Blackstar asks me why there's so much security, but I only say, "There are lots of precious and rare animals in here, silly!"

I push open the door to the stable and walk in, feeling more at ease already. Blackstar follows me eagerly, almost trembling in his excitement. I worried that maybe riding Raiju won't be such a good idea, as Blackstar will scare him.

Before I can usher Blackstar out, however, he steps around me and into the stables. Strangely enough, he doesn't jump around the room when he sees Saffi and Riss's magical animals. He only examines them calmly with his hands in his pockets.

"That is Bellerophon." I point to the Pegasus. "Riss rides him. And that," I point to the dragon "Is Fenir, Saffi rides him." Blackstar just nods. How strange.

"Which of the horses is yours, then?" He asks, assuming I ride one of the horses in the barn. I shake my head. "None of them!"

He looks confused. "Then how will we ride—'' I interrupt him. "Baka! I haven't shown you him yet! He just doesn't like loud noises, so we keep him in the back." I open the small door to Raiju's room and slip inside. "Raiju," I call softly in Swedish. "Wake up Raiju, it's me, Lolly." Then, I'm knocked to the ground. "Oomph, Raiju!" I giggle. "Get off me!" I push Raiju off me, who is acting like small pup and licking my face. I ruffle the fur on his head and start to talk to him, again in Swedish.

"Raiju, don't be alarmed, but someone is here to see you. No, it's not the vet, that incident will never happen again. He's going to train with me, and we need help getting to the training ground. He may be a little loud; do you think you can handle him?"

Raiju trembles under my fingers, and the lightning in his coat crackles a little louder than normal, but he stands up to his full height of twelve feet and gives a deep, reassuring rumble of thunder.

"Jag är stolt." (I am proud) I say. I open the large door so Raiju will be able to fly outside and call Blackstar into the room.

He just stands there, with his mouth agape while I climb onto Raiju. "You comin' up here or not?!" I say, silently laughing at his face.

Blackstar shakes his head, to clear it, and asks, "How?" I hold up an single finger to him.

"Raiju, lägga sig ner." (kneel down) I say, and Raiju obliges. Blackstar jumps onto his back behind me and grabs tightly onto my waist. I blush at the sudden physical contact.

"Så går vi!" I shout, and Raiju leaps into the air. Blackstar screams—err sorry—yells very manly, right next to my ear.

We're flying over Death City, the view is amazing. I can see why Blackstar would be excited like this for once.

He yells something else, but I can't understand what he's saying over the wind. "What!?" I yell, and he responds with more gibberish. "WHAT!?" I yell, louder. He responds, but I can't hear him again. "WHAT?!" I scream.

"Your hair keeps getting in my face!" he says, putting his chin on my shoulder, breathing into my ear. I shiver slightly, becoming aware of his corded arms around my waist, feeling every muscle.

As I pull my hair into a side ponytail, I realize what I was thinking. WHAT?! I scream silently. Could I? May I? I might! I might be falling in love with the Blue haired idiot! Wait, no, this can't be happening, can it? Nonononononono, just no! KYAAAAAAA! Wow, did I seriously just say, 'kya'?

I facepalm and try to focus on driving. Well, flying. That reminds me, where should I land? I turn to ask Blackstar where.

BIG MISTAKE. (o/o )

Blackstar still hasn't removed his chin from my shoulder, so when I turn to talk to him, we come face to face. Literally, there's only a few centimeters and then we're kissing.

I lean back as far as I can, away from him. Yet another BIG MISTAKE. _

I'm falling through mid air, and I'm totally gonna die.

But then, I think about it, and I realize suicide—or death—may not be such a bad thing after all. I did just realize I had a crush on Blackstar.

I shut my eyes, waiting, but my hopes are shattered when I hit something squishy. At first I'm hoping it's a loli-pop, but I remember that—first of all—why would there be a loli-pop in mid-air? And—second of all—loli-pops aren't squishy.

"You thought you could get away that easily?" A voice says. I open my eyes and look into the face of my worst nightmare and—somehow—best dream.

"Fuck." I mutter as I look into Blackstar's obsidian eyes and feel his arms cradling me, holding me bridal-style.

* * *

**Asa: Sorry about that kinda short chapter (not really, that was average length) but I'm sorry about the time it took to write this. What'll happen from here is that the dance will be the finale where all our pairings are finished. Katsumi (and Ginger and I) will be writing a sequel about more of our adventures once this is finished.**

**Oh, and I'll be writing the next chapter as well! I get dibs on a double chappie, Ginger! I called it! Hope to see you all then!**

**Katsumi: Um, first off, NOT FINALE! We wanna get at LEAST 20 chapters, Asa.**

**Asa: We'll see about that!**

**Joanah: And Asa, I've hardly been introduced yet!**

**Asa: Well good for the people who don't know you. Katsumi and Asa, out.**

**Katsumi: Hey! That's my line!**

**Asa: I DON'T CAAAAAAAARE!**

**Kid: Remember to read and review in symmetry!**

**Katsumi & Saffi: When did you get here?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Katsumi: Hey! Sorry for the late update! I'm writing three other fanfics at the moment as well while waiting for some, ehem, writers to write the chapters they need to. . . Anyway, on with it!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: An Albino And Epic Defeats.**

"Hey, Riss…?" A quiet male voice asks behind me. I turn around. I believe I know that voice.

"Oh, hey albino! Come here to surrender?" I ask Soul, smiling and resting my hand on my hip. He frowns. "Shut it, slutbag! I'm trying to ask you something!" He says. I sigh and Lolly giggles from behind me.

I stare at him expectantly. He fidgets a bit and sticks his hands in his pockets. I wait… and wait, and wait until he finally clears his throat.

"Will you, umm… go to the dance with me?" He asks at a voice level barely audible. Butterflies flutter in my stomach. Lolly slowly backs away, dragging Saffi with her to give us some privacy or something. I almost spit out the mint-flavored gum in my mouth. Instead, I accidentally swallow it. I continue to stare at him, my mouth hanging open.

"Umm… WHAT?!" I say finally. He kicks the ground softly. "I said will you-"

"I know what you said, idiot! But… _why?_" I say, cutting him off. He shakes his head and starts to turn around and walk away. "Never mind, forget I asked…" He says, sounding disappointed. I panic and grab his shoulder.

"No! I mean, yes. I'll go with you, okay?" I say, smiling at him. He smiles back, then takes his hands out of his pockets.

_Damnit, what's happening? I thought I hated this guy?_I think to myself, but my brain won't stop making me smile and stare at him like an idiot. He suddenly leans in, plants a small kiss on my cheek, then turns around and speed-walks away. My hand flies to my cheek, hovering over the spot where his lips touched me.

I inhale sharply and turn around, desperately searching for either Lolly or Saffi. Finding nothing, I change my course. As I frantically sprint toward the bathroom, the only thing running through my mind is, _what the hell did I just do?_

[Insert line break here]

ARRRGH! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY? I just HAD to kiss her, didn't I? Damnit, she probably thinks I'm an uncool idiot now! Why did I even _ask_her? Sheesh, I'm such a dumb ass…

_Inhale, exhale,_I remind myself. I need to stay cool. She said yes, didn't she? If she thought I was an idiot, she would have said no and laughed in my face. Jeez, I thought she hated my guts.

_I thought I hated_her_guts,_I think to myself. Apparently not, or else I wouldn't have a date to the dance right now.

[Insert line break here]

I stare at myself in the mirror, trying to figure out why Soul would ask me to the dance. I feel like I'm pondering it too much, but I can't help it. I mean, he's been my worst enemy ever since we got here! And now he's my date?!

I take a deep breath and examine myself in the mirror. Nothings changed about me, still have the same short reddish hair, same big brown eyes, same freckles, same semi-full chest, same everything. So what made him change his mind about me?

You know what? Screw it. He's my date, I'm his, and there's nothing I can do about it.

I walk out of the bathroom, holding my head a little higher than usual. Lolly ambushes me after about five seconds, though.

"OMG RISS! DID YOU SAY YES? WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME _EVERYTHING_!" She says excitedly. Saffi stands behind her, hand on hip. I sigh.

"I said yes. Then he… uh, kissed me…" I add quietly. She squeals. "EEP! HE _KISSED_YOU?!" She says, shaking me back and forth via my shoulders. Saffi snickers.

"Isn't he the guy you're supposed to hate? And now suddenly he's kissing you out of nowhere?" She asks skeptically with a smirk. I cross my arms over my chest. "It was only on the cheek, alright? Yeesh… you don't have to make a big deal out of it…" I say. Lolly takes my hands in hers and holds them in between us.

"It kind of is a big deal! Usually boys are scared of you!" She says. I blush. "Stop yelling, people are staring… wait, whadaya mean boys are usually scared of me?!" I say, going into a slight mood swing. Lolly ignores my comment and keeps rambling.

"Omigosh, this is great! Riss, do you know what this means?" She asks. I shake my head. She smiles widely and sings my hands back and forth.

"It means I'm not the only pretty one!" She giggles. I frown and so does Saffi.

"Gee, thanks, Lolls." I say sarcastically. I walk out of the academy building and start for home, Lolly skipping behind me and Saffi slouching slightly.

I open the door quickly and it slams against the wall behind it. "SOMEBODY GET ME A DONUT, NOW." I shout to my friends behind me. Lolly giggles her way into the apartment and to her room. Saffi walks to the fridge and grabs the box of donuts, dropping it on the counter. I take a cream filled, chocolate drizzled donut and take a big bite out of it.

I walk over to the couch and drop down on it, too focused on my donut to notice the blonde figure sitting on it.

"Get offa me, dumbass!" A male voice yells. I jump up and my donut flies out of my hand. I scramble to catch it and hold it close to me protectively.

"SAFFI, THERE'S A PSYCHO FAN IN OUR HOUSE AGAIN!" I call to my partner. She takes one look at the boy, glares at him, and then turns back around.

"That would be my idiot brother Jonah." She says. I look at her, than the guy smiling goofily, then back at her.

"Huh?" I say, confused. They look nothing alike. He nods. "Yup! Her amazingly awesome brother who is no doubt the best big brother in all of eternity." He says. I stare at him.

"Eh. Why not." I say, shrugging and taking a seat next to him. I grab the remote and a game controller and turn the TV on, flipping it to the game I was playing earlier this morning. I slip on my headphones with my microphone and start the game over so I can choose a new player.

"Whoa! Is this Team Fortress 2?" Jonah says when I start the game. I nod, not taking my eyes off the screen. He grabs the other controller and headset and joins in. I select the Sniper and he goes as the Heavy.

"Haha, you are SO dead, man!" I shout into the microphone. He laughs. "Someone's an intense player," He says. I laugh maniacally. "YUP!" I shout. My thumbs fly across the controller in a frenzied blur. I run around, shooting at everything I see. Except if it's on my team, that is.

_Boom. Headshot._I think as I hit a scout right in the forehead. I run up some stairs and wait for someone to run by. I actually see Jonah, chasing what looks like a medic from here. I shoot at him and hit him in the neck. One more shot and he's out. I laugh evilly.

"You're kinda starting to freak me out…" Jonah says. "Muahaha…" I mutter softly. He shakes his head and keeps running around.

After a few rounds, I decide that the sniper is getting boring so I exit out and switch to scout. Jonah stays as the heavy, though.

"Alright, let's go!" I shout. I stand up a little, leaning my elbows on the coffee table and mashing buttons repeatedly.

"DIE, BITCH!" I scream as I fire about ninety bullets at an unsuspecting demo man. Of course, he drops to the ground. I run off and in search of another victim. I can't find any, so I start to push the cart along with a few others on my team.

We to one checkpoint and suddenly, we're overwhelmed with red teamers. One somehow manages to clip me in the head, and I'm out for twenty seconds while I regenerate.

I'm back, and I go on a frenzy. I check out what Jonah's doing, and it looks like he's doing the same. But then again, when you're the heavy, frenzies are part of the job.

I run through giant crowds of blue team, shooting wildly. I laugh crazily as I do. I can't help it. It's waaayy to fun. And frenzying without cackling evilly isn't really frenzying.

After dying and regenerating four more times, my thumbs start to cramp up. But I continue anyway.

"MUAHAHAHA, YOUR ASSES ARE MINE! ALL MINE!" I shout. I see a sniper hiding in a corner, his gun pointed at me. I turn to him laugh into the mic.

"COME AT ME BRO!" I yell, holding my hands out. I hear the guy on the other end laugh and the sniper shoots at me. I jump and run away.

"SUCK IT, BITCH!" I yell at him as I sprint off to the cart. I push it a few feet, shoot a couple bullets, and continue to push it. I run off when another one of my teammates comes to push it, and I defend the medic who took it over, shooting anyone who tries to shoot my teammate or me.

"Trigger-happy, much?" Jonah asks. I grin and nod. "Haha, totally!" I say. He laughs.

"BAM! CHECKPOINT! WE WIN!" I shout, standing up and holding my controller in the air. Someone on the other end laughs. "We'll see who's laughin' next round." He says. I giggle.

"Let's GO!" I shout into the mic.

[Another line break]

After a few more rounds, I get tired and turn the TV off. I stand up and stretch. Jonah places the controller down on the coffee table and stands up as well. He walks over to the refrigerator.

"So Saffi doesn't like you at all?" I ask Jonah. He shakes his head. "I don't know why, though. I'm the best brother ever!" He says. I giggle. "Well, I think you're alright." I say. I walk into my room and flop on my bed. I turn my head to the side and my eye falls on my new guitar.

It's purple, with black on the edges. I walk over to it and pick it up. I put on the shoulder strap and strum it. Since it's not plugged in, the sound isn't that loud. But I can still hear it

I play a few chords. I actually sound good. The only instrument I've ever played is an acoustic guitar, but the transition from acoustic to electric is pretty easy. . I think about earlier. With Soul. Most musicians would write a song about it. I would too, actually. But it seems too weird. I usually hate him, and now writing a song about him? No way. I think I'll pass.

Jeez. If I hate him this much, why did I say yes? I need to stop hating him. Not liking him is just going to make my life ten times harder. I shake him off my mind and focus on my guitar.

I get bored after a while. I get bored really easily. I put it down and get under my covers, not bothering to change. I'm super tired. And I really don't care that it's only five o' clock.

* * *

**Katsumi: Rushing to get this up, really quick, so R&R! Katsumi and Ginger, out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: White Face.**

**Saffi.**

The night of the dance, I sit on the couch in my sweats.

"No! I'm not going!" I say to an exasperated Riss and Lolly. Riss throws up her hands.

"Fuck this. Saffi, if you're not going, then just stay home!" she exclaims.

"Fine! I will!" I yell.

"Riss, Saffi, stop it!" Lolly shouts.

"Shut up, Lolly! Riss, stop being so shitty and get off my back! Fuck off!" I scream. There's silence. I take the advantage and push past Riss and storm into my tiny room. I slam the door behind me. Why would I want to go to this freaking dance anyway? It's not like I have a date or anything. And plus, I bet Riss and Lolly will be being drooled over, anyway. I'll just be sitting in the shadows, right? Yeah. I know I would.

I flop down on my bed. And sigh. What'll I do for the next three hours? I guess watch some TV or play a video game. I hear the front door slam. That must mean Riss and Lolly are gone by now. I get up and walk slowly to the door, peering down the hall to make sure they really were gone. They were. I go to the TV, bend down, and press the "ON" button on both the TV and X-Box. I grab the game, "Slender"

* * *

**(A/N: I know Slender might not be for the X-Box, but whatevs.)**

* * *

, and pop open the disk drive. I push it back in, press the drive back in, grab my controller, and press play.

I awaken a while later with an odd sound of static filling my ears. It takes a minute to register, but then I realize that I must've fallen asleep while playing Slender. Crap. I open my eyes, and sure enough, there is Slender Man on the screen, his tentacles waving threateningly, static outlining his frame. I press the start button, the screen goes back to forest. I click the flashlight on. And I hear static again. I make the character turn around. And in a three sixty. But Slender Man's not there. But I still hear static. . . What's up with that?

The, the lights go out. I let out a frustrated groan as the game shuts off, as well as the lights. I sigh. To the deathPhone, then. But as I walk toward my door, I notice something. The static. It's getting louder. But the game's off, right? Yeah! The power went off. I walk closer and closer. I unsheathe my hand. I look back over my shoulder. Then I look back.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" I scream, as a seven- foot, no-face man is right there. And without hesitation, I spin back around, and run to the nearest, most breakable exit possible: AKA, the window. I shield my face as I shatter the glass, and fall out of the window. I brace myself for the fast coming impact, and surprisingly, I land lightly on my feet. But I don't marvel at my good luck. I high- tail it toward the DWMA, tripping over the uneven cobblestones. I look back, and see the figure a little ways away. I look back forward and keep my petrified eyes trained on the distant candles. But my lungs are growing heavier, and my legs are getting slower.

"No!" I yell. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no! Fenir, Vanka! FENIR, VANKA!" But my shiny silver dragon doesn't appear. I start to panic; The tears welling up in my eyes turn to anguished sobs. I just want someone to help! Who'll help? No one is around. My head is getting dizzier and more static-y by the second.

Finally, I collapse onto the cobbles, panting. I close my eyes, then I open them. All I can think is this:

White face.

I shoot up off the couch, drenched with sweat. Shit, that dream was to real for my liking. And Slender is still there on the screen, his freaky tentacles waving. Shit! I jump up and slam my hand on the power button. Slender is a real fucking bitch. Gah, I HATE him!

I storm back into my room and flip the lights on to see Jonah lying on my bed. I redden with fury.

"Jonah! Get the fuck out of my room!" I yell, smacking his exposed face. He groans and lifts his hand up to his cheek, and opens his eyes.

"What time is it?" he yawns. Then, I guess he sees my hand flash into a Sai point, and he scrambles off of my bed.

"You know what, Jonah? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screech, back handing him with my normal hand. He looks stunned as his head turns to the side. I pant, anger in my eyes. Then, being the girly boy he is, one of his eyes sheds a tear. He hangs his head and walks out of my room, out of my apartment. I hear the door close.

I sigh and slouch my shoulders, plopping down on my bed. Sure, I might've been a little harsh. But it's not my fault. Not my fault that he's just a playboy that hates me. And it's not my fault that he stole my parents away from me. NOTHING is my fault. At all. And I'm sure Riss and Lolly would agree, because they _know_ me. Well, they don't know me enough, I guess, since they didn't know what I went through in the process of this stupid dance. I mean, seriously! Guys have been crawling all over them since the beginning, but avoiding me.

I never thought of this, but. . . I haven't been too nice to the other students. I've avoided a lot of people and instead focusing on tormenting Death the kid. Maybe I should lighten up some. . . Because I've been a pretty lousy person for a while. Maybe I should be my old self again. Maybe I should be a bit more of myself. Maybe. Probably.

* * *

**Katsumi: Ya like? Sorry I haven't updated in a while :3. I've been pretty busy, and all, but, I'll try harder to update more. Plus, I'm gonna start doing more of MAIN CHARACTERS, not OCs. REVIEW, please! Well, until next time. . . Katsumi, out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

**Lolly/Asa here! I decided by myself that I would write the next chapter. 'Nuff said. Here ya go!**

I smile and giggle excitedly as I pull on my dress. The dress is beautiful, but that's not the main reason I'm so happy. Nor is it that I managed to find myself an alright, albeit annoying, date for the school dance.

No, it is because I get to go with my two best friends to our first social event in America. All of the ones we went to in Sweden were very subdued with no fun at all. That's because they were all meetings to discuss things in place of our headmaster, as we were the school representatives.

So technically, this is our first official party. Ever. I hope nothing screws it up.

Not wanting to think of negative things, I continue to get ready.

I pull up my emerald-green dress. Its skirt is black and made of satin, it goes down to mid-thigh. Then it has a simple silver belt over the seam where the skirt joins the top part. The top part is emerald green satin with small spaghetti straps.

It originally was strapless, but then I discovered I kept falling down, due to my larger-than-normal chest. So I had Saffi fix it up for me; she's a surprisingly good seamstress.

I pull on matching black knee-highs with matching green ribbons in them. Then I tie my hair in long, low pigtails with silver ribbons.

As I walk out my bedroom door, I glance backwards as I normally do for anything I might've forgotten. Spotting my REAP headband lying on my dresser, I race back to grab it. I quickly slip it over my hair and around my neck, before grabbing a medium-sized round green purse.

I put in the purse; my student ID, a small mirror, strawberry lip gloss, strawberry hand-sanitizer, keys to our apartment, and of course, plenty of dum-dums lollipops.

I smile extra happily and skip down the hallway to Riss's room. Banging open the door, I stride right in without warning. I frown, seeing her not there. She must already be downstairs.

Across the hall—in Saffi's room—the results are the same. They must both already be downstairs.

So I skip to the staircase and hop onto the banister to slide down, landing lightly on my feet.

When I land, I cock my head to the side, listening. I hear loud noise coming from the living room. I open the door to the living room and peer around the door frame cautiously.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN, YOU'RE NOT GOIN'?" I cringe as Riss shouts from in front of the couch.

"Could you move? I can't see the T.V." Saffi says calmly, leaning around Riss to see the screen, controller in hand as she plays Mario Cart. "And I just don't feel like it, okay?"

"AND WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU FEEL LIKE IT?! YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE. YOU'RE GOIN' WITH US!" Riss begins to attempt to pull Saffi off the couch.

"No! I'm not going!" Saffi says stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Riss throws up her hands in annoyance. "Fuck this. Saffi, if you're not going, then just stay home!" She exclaims.

"Fine! I will!" Saffi shouts, standing up to be on eye level with Riss.

That's it. I've had enough of my friends fighting. I storm into the room and pull them apart, getting in between them. "Riss! Saffi! Stop it!" I shout.

"Shut up, Lolly!" Saffi shouts in one of her rare bursts of anger. "Riss, stop being so shitty and get off my back! Fuck off!" she screams.

There's silence. A long, deadly pause that I know has broken something in our friendship that will be hard to repair.

Saffi pushes past us and storms into her room, slamming the door behind her.

My breath hitches sharply. Saffi has never, ever, yelled at me before. Not to mention ever told me things such as 'shut up'. And I'll admit, it hurts. A lot.

I swallow thickly, gaining control of myself once again. Then I grab Riss's hand and pull her outside, quickly.

I breathe in the night air, and it calms me all the more. I can also see a change in Riss out of the corner of my eye. She seems to be stabilizing.

That once a close one. Ever since the last kishin we defeated, Riss has been highly susceptible to the madness wavelength. And Saffi, being her fellow weapon, has seemed to amplify it marginally.

"Hey Lolly?" Riss says gently from beside me.

"Hmm?" I reply, forcing a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry, but…" Riss says, grimacing.

"What?"

"I…. kindaaskedSoultocomeoverandp ickmeup,andhe'llbeheresoonandyouwon'thavearideandI'MSORRY!" she says in one long breath.

"Oh, I see…" I frown. This was bad. I had to either walk to DWMA, or I could ride Raiju. But Raiju HATES parties and loud noises, so I couldn't put him through that. Walking it is then.

"I'm really sorry! Instead, I could just call him to cancel and we could walk together?" Riss suggests.

"No, no! I couldn't do that! You go have fun! I have a ride, anyway, so it's fine!" I smile, hugely and fakely.

"Um, alright then. That's good." She says uncomfortably.

We wait for a few minutes in silence. Then, a motorcycle comes roaring up beside us.

The boy riding it takes off his helmet and shakes out his spiky white hair. Then he does the 'cool boy nod' to Riss by jerking his head sharply upward. I roll my eyes in annoyance at this. I always have hated the boys who try to be cool; I tend to fall for the spontaneously weird ones.

But obviously Riss likes this, as she giggles coyly and walks over to kiss the boy on the cheek and sit next to him on the motorcycle.

"Hey, babe. Who's your friend? My bike only fits two, even if she is hot." The boy says, deepening his voice unnaturally to sound, yet again, cool.

Riss quickly pounds his head in with her fist, "Shut up!" she pouts.

"Just kidding, just kidding. You're the only one for me, firecracker."

She giggles again, then pauses to look at me, "You sure you don't need a ride?"

"Nope! I'm good!" I chirp, "See ya!"

Riss puts on her helmet. "See ya!" She says as they drive off into the sunset.

I sigh, looking back into the window of the apartment. I see Saffi, snoring on the couch, with the game Slender playing on the screen. How long has it been, five minutes? Saffi has always been one for falling asleep quickly.

I tie up my silver converse tightly, and begin to trudge determinedly towards DWMA.

About twenty minutes later, (or roughly a mile) a black two-seater Vespa pulls up next to me. The guy on it takes off his helmet and I see it's my date.

"There you are!" he says happily. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought we agreed to meet up at the house." He finishes with a frown on his face.

"Sorry, sorry! I guess I lost track of time and thought you weren't coming! I'm sorry!" I bow lightly, hands clasped in front of me.

"Aww, don't apologize! There's no need to be sorry." He attempts at smiling gently and ruffles my hair lightly. "Now, get on! We don't need to be late!"

I turn my head to the side and grimace lightly as I get onto the back of his Vespa.

"Now, now. Hold on to me very tightly. This will be a bumpy ride." I can hear the lecherous grin in his voice.

I gingerly grasp his waist, pulling up to him ever so slightly.

"Come on just a little bit further… Come on…" He says, voice straining to be under control.

I now know what this pervert wants. In these situations, it's only best to give them what they want so they leave quicker.

So I very lightly scoot up to him and press my full chest against his broad back. If only Blackstar were my date instead of this creep.

After a few more minutes of awkwardness I clear my throat and Joanah begins to drive toward DWMA.

**Katsumi: Since Asa didn't do an outro, R&R, folks! Katsumi and Asa, out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Katsumi: Heya, DOUBLE UPDATE ALL DA WAY! Yeah, I felt I'd be nice and give you all a DOUBLE UPDATE ALL DA WAY! Cause guess what? No, not chicken butt. No! I'm OFFICIALLY done editing and revising my book! Now all that's left is for my parents to edit it! Shit. Well, at any rate, I WILL be updating more. And since Asa is super nice, We have another Lolly chappy! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Lolly.**

* * *

You see, the reason why I'm in this situation is as follows; Blackstar never asked me to the dance. So I come home, all depressed, when Joanah suddenly surprises me with the question, "Hey, baby. You're going to the dance with me, alright sugar tits?"

Of course, I'm not really paying attention to him at the time, so I respond with, "Yeah, sure, whatever." And by the time I realized what was said, it was too late to back out. Plus, I needed a ride.

It takes only a few minutes to go to the base of the stairs of the DWMA. By then, I'm thoroughly mashed up against his back holding on for dear life. Did I ever tell you I'm scared of fast speeds?

Then, he drives to the side of the stairs and begins going up the ramp built for vehicles. This is why having transportation is a must.

We begin to pick up speed and I shut my eyes tight, shaking a little as I try not to fall off. Who knew a Vespa could go so fast?

He goes even faster, and I start to whisper under my breath, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit!"

"What was that, babe?" Joanah says from in front of me. "You wanna go faster? Alright then!" and he speeds up even more.

"No, I want to go slower!" I whisper-yell.

"I can't hear you!" he says confusedly as the Vespa speeds up.

"Go slower!"

"What?"

"Slower!"

"I can't hear you!"

"The lady says," A panting voice says from beside us. "That she wants to SLOW DOWN!" And with that, a blue streak grabs the handlebars and jerks the Vespa back, stopping it entirely by popping its front tire with a chainscythe.

I pant, trying to get ahold of myself as I continue to hold onto Joanah, as if the Vespa was still moving.

"Hey, don't hold onto him like that, people will get the wrong impression." A slightly jealous, panting voice says from beside us.

I slowly look up at what once was the blue blur that stopped the Vespa. "Blackstar?" I say weakly. "Why are there three of you?"

A ringing noise then fills my ears, and my vision fades as blackness surrounds me.

**(Don't mind me, I'm just a wee little linebreak)**

I come to fairly quickly, blinking my eyes as my vision focuses on the people hovering above me.

"Lolly! Lolly, are you alright?" a worried Tsubaki frets.

"Come on, wake up!" Joanah practically yells in my face.

"HEY! Back off, you bastard. It's your fault she's this way. Everyone, just give her some space." The person who's cradling me in their lap says.

I crane my neck backwards to see who it is. "B-Blackstar! What are you doing here?" I try to sit up quickly, but Tsubaki pushes me back down.

"You just fainted, Lolly. You should probably rest." She says consolingly.

"Ha! I don't need rest! A girl like me who has defeated to full kishins without anyone's help but my weapons doesn't need rest! I am awesome!" I say, trying to hide my tiredness.

"You're starting to sound a little like Blackstar…"

"As if! If anything, he's starting to sound like me! YAHOO!" Okay, maybe I am going a little overboard…

"What do you mean, you've defeated two kishins?!" Blackstar says loudly from above me. "That's one more than I have! Alright, I need to find two kishins, and fast!" He mutters the last part out the corner of his mouth.

"Good luck with that, baka!" I say smugly.

I turn over on my stomach to better see his pissed-off reaction. This puts my face near his crotch. I don't realize my mistake until too late.

I look up at him, a blush coloring my cheeks faintly. He looks down at me and what the position we're in implies.

His face explodes backwards in quite a large nosebleed, his fist shooting up at the same time and effectively knocking me unconscious, again.

**(Here I am; another linebreak to screw up your day!)**

I'm first aware of the sensation of moving at a jogging pace upwards, as if going up stairs.

Then I feel heat radiating from all around me, as if I was being cradled by someone.

I can also hear a tapping noise, like quick footsteps.

I smell a faint perfume, kind of like the smell of pears.

Finally I open my eyes, and I greeted by two large… things. They are both round, tan, and one has a large yellow star on the center. They are quite large, and are blocking my view.

So, I decide to move them.

Just saying, I'm not homosexual or anything.

You'll get it in a minute.

**(Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakl inebreaklinebreaklinebreakli nebreak, BITCH)**

So I grab onto the one with the yellow star and move it to the side a little bit. Then, I grab onto the other one and use all my strength to move them apart, freeing my vision.

I look up between them to see Tsubaki's face, a light pink blush across her cheeks.

"L-Lolly…" she says, her voice trailing off. "Th-that feels… good…" She shuts her eyes.

"Huh? What does?" I say cluelessly, not realizing my blunder. "This?" I move the two things again, squeezing a little.

"Y-yes! Harder, Lolly! Harder!" Only then do I realize what the two things are; Tsubaki's overlarge boobs.

Well, shit.

I jump down from where Tsubaki was holding me, blushing profusely. "S-s-sorry, Tsubaki!" I shut my eyes, trying to block out the embarrassment.

I open one eye to see the two boys staring at us with their mouths wide open, a trickle of blood coming out of their noses.

I slide down to the floor, wishing I had a blue telephone booth that could transport me to the past and I could correct my mistakes. Or maybe a time machine that runs on cobalt crystals. Or maybe some floo-powder. Or maybe—

"Lolly, why'd you stop?"

I open my eyes to see Tsubaki on top of me in a very sexual position. "T-Ts-Tsubaki?!" I yell, scrambling backwards away from her. "What are you doing?"

"Lolly, I think I may be in love with you."

"HUH?!"

"I just can't control myself because I… REALLY LIKE GIRLS!" She yells.

The boys both explode backwards in nosebleeds.

"Uh… Tsubaki… I don't think you know what you're talking about." I say cautiously.

"I do! And I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, LOLLY!" she yells again.

"But, Tsubaki…"

"Lolly, will you go out with me?" she asks suddenly.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki, but, no… I have someone else that I like…" my eyes drift without meaning to the blue haired guy regaining consciousness on the ground.

Her eyes flash. "WHO IS SHE?! I WILL FIND HER AND—"

"It's actually a guy." I say, interrupting.

She smiles unexpectedly. "Then it's no problem! Guys can't compare with the bond us females have together. Eventually he will leave you, and then I will be here, waiting for you forever! I won't give up on you, my true love, Lolly!"

"G-good luck with that…" I say; a sweat drop forming on the back of my head.

I begin to back up quickly whilst flowers of moe bloom around Tsubaki as she daydreams with her eyes closed. I then turn and begin running up the few more flights of stairs to get to the DWMA.

What the hell was that? I hope Riss is having more luck with that moron Soul Eater that I am having with my own personal idiot.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah, Lolly's right. WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE?! I REALLY didn't mean for it to turn out that way, but… yeah. I started it with the intention of getting rid of Tsubaki as a love rival, as a reader PM'd me asking what I was gonna do about Tsubaki, as she was a love rival for both Lolly and Saffi. So… yeah. You have permission to kill me now. SERIOUSLY, DO IT.)**

**Katsumi: Okay, disregarding the last note, read and review this psychotic chapter! Katsumi and Asa, out!**


End file.
